


Transvestites Can Be Cannibals Too

by ArchangelOfAwesomeness



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Train, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Choking, Drugs, M/M, Necrophilia, Porn with Feelings, Transvestite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelOfAwesomeness/pseuds/ArchangelOfAwesomeness
Summary: Ted Bundy X Jeffrey Dahmer. Yeah, sorry, I know I'm kind of messed up.Prompt: A serial killer is driving down a road in search of his next victim. He picks up a hitchhiker but little does he know that they are also a serial killer in search of their next victim.





	1. Chapter 1

"Strumming my pain with his fingers."

A lone matte black AMC hornet sped down the highway, proving to be the only form of life in the area at that particular point in time, it would have blended almost perfectly into the night if it weren't for the blinding headlights stabbing through the darkness.

"Singing my life with his words."

Inside the car, sat nineteen year old Jeffrey Dahmer, swaying a little to the song. Call him a girl for liking it but he wouldn't care. He didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought about him.

"Killing me softly with his song."

Jeffrey became momentarily airborne as he sped over a small hill, letting out a whoop of joy. He was clearly drunk. Reeking of alcohol, he most definitely shouldn't have been behind the wheel of that vehicle but here he was.

"Killing me softly with his song."

At this point, Dahmer had begun singing along. His search for his next victim was getting him nowhere. He knew he should have left earlier, quite possibly when there was still a hint of daylight but his heart ached now, not then, he wanted company now.

"Telling my whole life with his words."

Just as Dahmer began losing touch with reality, something became visible in the headlights in the distance. A figure. Animal? Human? Human! Jeffrey felt his heart flutter, excited that he'd finally get some action.

"Killing me softly with his song."

Jeffrey switched the radio off and slowed to a stop beside the figure, which was now clearly a middle-aged male. He rolled down the window. "Bit late for a stroll, isn't it?" He asked, leaning slightly closer to the man and peering curiously at him with icy blue eyes. He drank up the sight of the dark-haired stranger with hungry eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold bit at Theodore Bundy's entire body. He had thought it was a good idea to go out when it was getting late. What a dumbass. How many people are going to be driving down the highway at this hour of the night? Not many. Still, he had gone an entire month without feeling the pleasure of butchering somebody up, he was getting antsy. 

After a matter of minutes though, he got lucky, hearing the roar of a car engine in the distance. "It's about bloody time." He muttered under his breath, turning to look at the car which was now slowing down beside him.

"Bit late for a stroll, isn't it?" Asked the stranger in the car. He was a male with blond hair and blue eyes, couldn't have been any older than twenty. Bundy didn't usually target his type but at this point he was desperate for some bloodshed. 

"Heh, yeah, the car broke down a little while back and I've been walking ever since." Ted said, hoping that the stranger would offer to give him a ride instead of just driving off like some people did. He didn't look that suspicious, did he?

"Well that sucks, doesn't it? Need a lift?" The man asked, motioning to the seat beside him. "I can give you a lift back to town and then you can get a mechanic to go fix up your car."  
Ted smiled his fake sweet smile. "I'd like that, thank you." He said as he opened the door and got into the front passengers seat. He closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief, he was finally out of the cold and into the toasty warmth of a car. "My name's Chris Hagen, by the way. Yours is?" 

"Jeffrey. Jeffrey Dahmer." He responded, driving off into the night in the direction of the town. 

Dahmer, unlike Bundy, didn't use an alias. He didn't see the need to. 

Jeffrey then switched the radio back where he returned to listening his song, occasionally glancing at the rather attractive stranger out of the corner of his eye.

"I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style."

At this point, Ted had to resist the urge to ask, then and there, whether or not Dahmer wanted to get into his pants. 

"And so I came to see him to listen for a while."

"I was wondering," Dahmer began, glancing over at Ted. "Maybe you can come over to my place for some drinks, some pot even." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders. 

"And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes."

Ted nodded slightly, any doubt he had was gone now, he was sure that the kid wanted to get into his pants. He didn't say anything to him about that though. "Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Dahmer's apartment, number 213, the pair of them headed inside, Jeffrey being careful to avoid his murder room. He didn't want to scare off this gorgeous hunk of a man, not until he had some fun.

"What's your poison?" Dahmer asked, voice as smooth as silk, motioning for Chris to take a seat on the brown leather couch.

Bundy thought about it for a moment. "Got any whiskey?"

Dahmer smiled and nodded. "I sure do. I'll be just a moment." He responded before heading into the kitchen and getting two glasses, one who he filled with vodka and one with whiskey which he ensured to lace with xanax. He brought the two drinks back to the living room and placed them on the table.

Ted smiled and glanced at Dahmer's drink. He needed a distraction in order to spike it. "Hey, I'm freezing, do you think you could turn the heat up?" He batted his eyelashes as seductively as he could, he had never really flirted with a guy but it looked like it would really get him places in this situation.

"Yeah, of course." Jeffrey said, heading over to the thermostat and turning the heat up a little. 

It was the perfect distraction, Ted used the opportunity to pull out some klonopin and mix it into Dahmer's vodka.

When the blond returned, both him and Bundy grabbed their drinks and took a sip, blissfully unaware that both the drinks have been tampered with.

After several minutes, both men had completely downed their drinks and were beginning to feel the effects of the drugs. 

Ted's vision blurred and he began to worry. Did he drug the wrong drink? A quick glance at Dahmer confirmed that he didn't, as the blond had begun drifting in and out of consciousness.

When Dahmer finally passed out, he slumped over, unknowingly and unwillingly landing on top of Ted, who at this point was too weak to push him off.

All it took was a few more seconds before Ted's vision went dark and he too slumped over. 

There, the two serial killers lay as a tangled mess of limbs and drool.


	4. Chapter 4

Dahmer was the first to wake, mumbling something incoherent as he tried, and failed, to push himself up, instead his attempt landed him face first on the floor. The drugs still hadn't completely worn off and although Dahmer knew exactly what it did to the human body, he'd never actually experienced it for himself.

Within a few moments, Bundy began showing the first signs of consciousness. He sat up, much easier than Dahmer but still with a fair bit of effort. Being bigger and older did turn out to have it's perks.

When Jeffrey's mind had cleared enough for him to put two and two together, he stared daggers into the older man. "You drugged me! What the hell dude!?"

A soft moan escaped Ted's mouth as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head before muttering a response. "Uh, shut up... You're the one that drugged me, asshole." Every sound was a hundred daggers digging themselves into his head.

"I..." Dahmer tried to deny it but knew that he was busted. He thought about it and realized that there was only one explanation for it. They drugged each other, but why? Well, he knew why he drugged the stranger but why the hell did he end up drugged too? It couldn't have been for the same reason, could it? No. Maybe?

"You did, you creepy little piece of shit, and you know it!" Ted snapped, standing up and heading for the door. "I'm out of here." However, on his way out he paused, catching a glimpse of several polaroid photographs, each of them showing a body during different stages of dismemberment. He grew intrigued instantly. "Oh? What do we have here?" He grinned like a shark.

Jeffrey sputtered a little, seeming to stumble on his own words in his still numb mouth. "I...I...uh..." His eyes were wide, he couldn't get caught, not now, not like this. He sprung up in hopes of tackling Probably-Not-Chris to the ground but his legs gave out instantly and he crumpled to the ground, landing ass up with his face buried into the old carpet.

Bundy let out a loud, hearty laugh, despite trying hard to supress it. "W-what was that?!" He said through the laughter, he clutched at his stomach as Jeffrey glared at him. If looks could kill right now, he would be as dead at the people in the polaroids.

Despite the look of absolute rage on Dahmer's face, he couldn't help but feel a hint of excitement and anticipation. He was never ass up in front of another man before, he was used to being balls deep inside a man who was in the very position that he's in. His face flushed red and he felt pressure begin to build up between his legs. 

A moment passed and Ted wondered why no smartass comment was thrown his way. "What? Got nothing to say?" He pressed, taking a couple of unweary steps towards the other. He wasn't afraid. He could easily overpower the scrawny looking kid. He could easily pin him down and watch as he tried to get away. Fuck, he had a nice ass. Wait. What? Ted shook his head and mumbled to himself something along the lines of snapping out of it.

Jeffrey didn't say anything, instead he looked up at the man whose name he still didn't know. His eyes were pleading yet filled with lust. 

"Oh God, I know that look. No. No. Not going to happen. No." The dark haired man shook his head. He didn't swing that way, did he? No, no of course not. "I'm not, you know, gay." 

A look of absolute disappointment crossed Dahmer's features before being replaced by one of hope. "Would it help if I put on a dress for you?" He asked, his voice little more than a squeak. 

"I...well...I don't know..." A grin appeared. "Do it and we'll find out."

Dahmer got up, almost instantly, and ran off towards the bedroom before pausing. "Please don't leave." He said quietly, looking at the dark haired man with the, once more, pleading eyes. 

At that instant, Ted Bundy felt his chest tighten. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt before. It felt as though his heart had broken right then and there. "I won't." But Jeffrey was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff slipped on the slutty, hot pink dress, fishnet tights and blood stiletto heels. He walked back out to greet Chris-Not-Chris with ease, if he was still there, that is. It was amazing how well he could walk in the twelve inch heels, it was almost as if he'd done this before. Which would explain why a man who lived alone has such a vast collection of heels, dresses and skirts.

Bundy had heard the clicking of heels and turned his head to look, instantly being greeted with the beautiful, blue eyes of Jeffrey Dahmer. His breath hitched for a moment due to both the shock of the crossdressing male in front of him and the fact that Dahmer actually didn't have a bad body. And, sweet baby Jesus, he'd be lying to himself if he tried to deny the raging boner that he felt building up. 

Dahmer smiled a smile of pure innocence and joy when he laid eyes on the dark haired man, he strode up to him, ensuring to swish his hips a little before he sat on his lap, straddling the attractive stranger. He felt his own hard dick press up against the others and he moaned in pleasure, leaning forward and pressing a hesitant kiss to the strangers lips. He wasn't used to being this intimate with a living, breathing human being.

Ted felt Dahmer's hesitance and took it as a sign for him to take the lead. He gripped the younger man by his waist, feeling the almost feminine curves of his sleek figure. He kissed back, parting his lips ever so slightly and allowing his tongue to trace around Jeff's bottom lip earning a shiver of pleasure in response. He moved his hands down from Dahmer's waist to his ass, gripping it firmly before lifting the smaller man up and hiking his legs around his waist. "Bedroom?" He asked, voice shaky with lust.

Dahmer almost came right then and there. He pointed over to the bedroom before burying his face against the older man's neck and locking his legs tightly around him.

Ted grinned and carried Dahmer into the bedroom, he placed him down on the less-than-comfortable-but-still-gets-the-job-done bed. He paused for a moment, taking the time to admire Jeffrey Dahmer for all that he was at that point in time. Jeffrey Dahmer belonged to him; stiletto heels and all. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly before exposing his hard dick for Jeff, who was looking on with hungry eyes. He grabbed the blonde by his thighs and allowed his hands to explore the bare skin underneath the dress.

In an instant, Dahmer had spread his legs and wrapped them around the older man, pulling him close and moaning at the feeling of their hard dicks pressing up against one another. "Fuck me." He pleaded, grinding himself against the monster cock that was now teasing his entrance. 

Ted let out a lust filled growl as he pushed himself, without warning, deep inside Dahmer, resulting in a loud gasp followed by another pleasurable moan. "Oh Chris..." Dahmer moaned, head tilting back and eyes fluttering shut. 

This only resulted in Ted's dick to harden even more inside the gorgeous blonde boy beneath him, he pulled out almost all the way before pounding back in. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Jeff's thighs and left red crescents in the tender skin. Dahmer screamed in sheer sexual ecstasy. Now it was Ted's turn to moan. Dahmer's screams only made him push in deeper and deeper into the blonde's tight asshole until he had no more dick to stuff him with. He pounded Jeff, mind being filled with moans, screams and the repeated shouting of 'Chris'. 

Jeff came first, gripping on to whatever he could get his hands on, which just happened to be the sheets beneath him. His dick spurted cum all over the front of his dress and chest. His subconscious told him that he'd have to clean that eventually but right now, he was in too much bliss to care about that. A cry of pleasure escaped his lips as he rode out his orgasmic high.

Seeing Dahmer like this tipped Bundy over the edge. He came deep inside Dahmer, crying out in bliss as his thrusting became sloppy and his limbs seemed to give up on him. He remained inside the blonde for a moment more before pulling out and dropping on the bed beside him, panting from exhaustion.

"That...that was...amazing..." Dahmer commented, breathlessly, stroking the dark hair of the man beside him.

Ted smiled and nodded. "Yeah...it was."

Dahmer hummed contently, shutting his eyes and drifting off into a slumber.

The pair lay together, a similar tangled mess of limbs as they were back when they drugged each other. Ted, however, wasn't asleep. He couldn't stay. He knew he couldn't, so ever so delicately he crawled out of Dahmer's grasp and redressed himself. He pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde locks of the sleeping murderer before heading off back into the night. Disappearing into the night like he had learnt a long time ago.

When Jeff awoke early the next morning, his heart sank; the mysterious stranger was nowhere to be seen. Did he dream of it all? No, he was still in a dress. The hot pink fabric still stuck to his skin as a result of the dried up cum that painted his torso. A choked sob escaped his lips for he was alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed by and Dahmer grew lonelier and lonelier, he’d killed many more people but nothing filled up the void that was created when the gorgeous stranger left.

Now, booze impaired his vision and amplified his despair. Tears streamed down his face and he did nothing to hide his pain. He looked down at the freshly killed body at his feet. Dahmer dropped to his knees and sunk the blade into the corpse, making a large incision from the base of his neck to his navel. He reached inside the slit and grabbed the liver, pulling it out with some effort. The body was still warm and the organs felt fresh. He sunk his teeth into the liver, not bothering to cook it first. It was soft, the texture resembling a soggy mushroom. It tasted like fresh blood.

He wolfed down the liver in record time and had moved onto the heart. It took a little more effort to get to, he had to reach underneath the ribs and snake his arm around the tangle of organs and flesh but it was worth it, the heart was his favourite. Blood dripped down his chin as he devoured the tough meat of the heart. He moaned in appreciation, revelling in the taste, too preoccupied to notice the screech of the bedroom door opening and someone walking inside. 

“Jeff.” Came a familiar voice that snapped Dahmer out of his daze. He whipped around, still on his knees and looked up, what he saw made his gasp. 

“Chris…” Dahmer whispered, dropping the heart as his eyes widened. He felt his throat tighten and tears threatened to escape. 

Ted forced a smile, trying to supress the shock that he felt looking down at he blood covered man. “Yeah, no. It’s, uh, not actually Chris. My name’s Ted Bundy. And I, uh, I…are you eating him?”

“Yeah, I’d rather be eating you though.” Dahmer grinned, getting up and closing the distance between the pair of them. “You wanna join?” He whispered, brushing his lips against Ted’s ear. He moved his lips down to Ted’s lips and kissed him, smearing the blood across the others mouth. Ted’s breath hitched before he kissed back. When Dahmer pulled away, Ted hesitated but soon licked his lips, tasting the blood of Jeff’s victim. 

Ted sighed a little and nodded. “…Yeah. Yeah, I’ll join.” Never in his life would he have thought that he’d cannibalise someone or have sex with another man but here he was, doing both simultaneously. 

“Come on, Teddy Bear, eat up.” Dahmer said, grabbing Ted by the wrists and dragging him towards the corpse. The pair knelt on the floor and Dahmer reached into the laceration, digging around until he found the spleen. He pulled it out and presented it to Ted, grinning a little. “Boy are you in for a treat! They’ve got an accessory spleen!” He said, gleefully.  
“First of all, don’t call me Teddy Bear. Second, what in the actual fuck is an accessory spleen?” Ted asked, furrowing his brows as he studied the spleen.

Jeffrey pointed to a small, grape-sized growth coming from the side of the organ, it looked almost as if another mini spleen was growing out of the larger one. “This. It’s a delicacy really. Come on, try it.” He said, holding the spleen, growth first, against Ted’s mouth.

Bundy hesitated before taking a bite. His teeth sliced the accessory spleen clean off the main organ and he found himself fighting the urge to gag immediately. He mustered up the will to begin chewing and, at the first bite, felt himself grow woozy as the growth made an audible pop, splattering it’s juices in his mouth. It tasted metallic, not unlike when he’d bitten his tongue and bled. Despite feeling his stomach churn, he kept chewing, grinding the mini organ into a fine paste until he gathered up the courage to swallow it. He shuddered and looked up at Dahmer, who had now devoured the rest of the organ and was looking at Ted, eyes full of hunger and lust. He only had to say three words to Ted. “Choke me, daddy.”

Ted moaned softly and nodded, reaching for Dahmer’s throat before the blonde stopped him. “Not with your hands.” He added, grinning wickedly as he reaching back into the corpse and pulled out a length of intestine. He handed it to Bundy and bit his bottom lip in a seductive manner, waiting eagerly. 

“You kinky little shit.” Ted muttered, wrapping the intestine around Jeff’s throat and tightening it a little, kissing him while doing so. He licked the blood from Dahmer’s face and explored every square centimetre of the blondes mouth with his tongue. When he felt Dahmer grow too weak, he loosened the intestines and unwrapped then from his neck.

Jeff gasped for air, coughing a few times before looking back up at Ted. “Fuck, I’m really hard. I need you inside me again, Teddy Bear.”

Ted grinned, ignoring the nickname this time, too horny to really care. He removed his pants and underwear before reaching inside the corpse, collecting as much blood on his hand as he could and slathering it on his penis. He roughly removed Jeff’s clothing, tearing his pants along the seams in the process before thrusting himself into the blonde. The pair fell on top of the dead body, hearing the crunch of bones and squish of internal organs as they mutilated it further. One of the ribs must have broken and punctured the lung because a slight wheezing sound could be heard.

Dahmer moaned in pleasure as Ted destroyed his ass but he wanted more. Without thinking, he grabbed his dick and shoved in the ass of the mutilated corpse. He moaned louder, beginning to thrust simultaneously with Ted. With each thrust he felt his orgasm grow closer and closer. “Oh, Oh, Teddy Bear!!” He screamed, cumming inside the corpse. 

When Ted felt Dahmer’s ass tighten around his cock, all it took was a few more thrusts before he too reached his climax. He held the blonde in place as he filled him with his warm cum before pulling out, trying to catch his breath. 

Dahmer stayed inside the corpse for a little longer before pulling out when he’d caught his breath again. He looked up at Ted and smirked. “Still not gay?”

Ted frowned at Dahmer but couldn’t hide the shit-eating grin on his face. “Shut it, twink.”


End file.
